


Blue Lines of Happiness

by majesticduxk



Series: flashfic [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant!Dean, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean finds out in a Walmart bathroom that he's pregnant. He's very excited when he comes home to his spouse and tells him the good news. Cue his spouse treating him very well because he's so proud he finally put a baby in Dean who wanted it for so long. ;) (The finding out part isn't important and if you want to keep it short and sweet you can just start with Dean telling his spouse and then they get it on)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Lines of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ukesama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukesama/gifts).



> It was uke-sama’s birthday…ummmm… two months ago? And I am terrible and terribly slow, so here is the first ficlet as part of a birthday trio. Happy (very belated) birthday, beautiful person :-) (ps I meant to write smut in this one, but apparently I am still in a fluffy mood. Maybe one of the others ;-)
> 
> This fic is made up of three, unrelated chapters

Of course he could go home and do it there. That would be the sensible thing to do. But it wasn’t like the Walmart bathroom was dirty, hell, it was probably cleaner than his own. But it did lack that personal touch...

Fuck it. He couldn’t wait. He was here, and he’d probably go out of his mind if he had to wait the eleven minute drive home. And it was with that thought that Dean Winchester stood under stark florescent lights and peed on a stick in Walmart. 

~o~

“Sam! Sam!”

Sam jumped to his feet, not even noticing his books tumble to the floor. Hadn’t Dean just left? Why was he back already? Was Dean ok? There was so many words attempting to make themselves heard he ended up with nothing. 

And that was apparently okay.

As soon as Dean sighted his brother, he launched himself at Sam, who, though he grunted under the weight, automatically wrapped his hands around Dean, determined not to drop him. Staggering manfully, he made it to the sofa where they collapsed.

“Dean?” Sam was running frantic hands over his brother who seemed torn between laughing and crying. Crying seemed to winning, as there were definite tears in his eyes. “Dean-“

Words were cut short as Dean’s mouth took Sam’s. It was that gentle, and salty, and Sam’s mouth opened automatically as Dean’s tongue flicked across his lips. Deepening the kiss, Dean wriggled against Sam’s lap, and until Sam’s cock – which had shown mild interest – was pressing painfully against his zipper.

Just as suddenly, Dean leaned back, half toppling onto the pillow beside Sam. “What the fuck? It was in my fucking pocket!”

“Dean?” Somewhat giddy at the loss of his brother’s warm presence, Sam reached out, only to have his hands batted away. 

“In a minute, Sammy, I just have to find it.”

Sam’s mouth opened in a question – after all, _Dean_ had run in and started it all, only to have a stick, no, four sticks dropped on his chest. Confused, Sam looked up at Dean, only to be caught in his brother’s expression: it was smug, and happy, and scared all at once. 

“Just… just look, Sammy. Please.”

Still, looking at Dean, Sam scrabbled at his chest until his fingers clutched one of the sticks. Drawing it upwards, his focused on two blue lines.

“What?” Sitting upright, Sam grabbed the other three sticks. Two blue lines. Two more blue lines. And two more. All blue lines. “Dean?”

Dean dropped his chin then, gaze skittering as he blushed a little. “Thought you were the smart one, Sammy.”

“Dean!”

As soon as Sam had processed it, he was on his feet, Dean in his arms, as he spun them around the room. “We… You… we are?”

Dean wrapped his legs around his brother’s waist, before cupping Sam’s face in his hands. “Yes. We are-hey!”

Dropped in an unceremonious heap, Dean glared up at his brother. Who in turn dropped to his knees and lay a reverent hand on Dean’s (mostly) flat belly. 

“We did it, Dean.”

Before Dean could deflect Sam with a joke, his shirt was pushed up, and his jeans unbuttoned as Sam laid his belly bare. Blushing a little, Dean shifted, only to be stopped by the gentle touch of Sam’s lips against his skin. Sighing softly, Dean settled back into the sofa. 

Sam felt like he was looking though a rose coloured light: Dean seemed to glow, he was so happy. His beautiful, gentle, pregnant, Dean. And he couldn’t stop himself. He had to touch everything. Hands shaped Dean’s hips, even as his fingers stroked low on Dean’s belly. He nuzzled the top of Dean’s boxers, breathing in Dean’s scent as he kissed his way up to Dean’s belly button, before drinking in Dean’s squeals, as his pushed his tongue into Dean’s belly button. 

“Gross Sam! You don’t know when I last cleaned there.”

Ok. Dean was still Dean. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean’s middle, nuzzling in close. Sam from this morning would have had a wise ass comment to make. But this Sam couldn’t believe his luck.

“You and me. We’re gonna do it. We’re gonna have a baby.”

Without looking up, Sam could feel Dean’s smile. Sam closed his eyes, and nestled in closer as Dean started stroking his hair. 

Dean didn’t need to speak for Sam to feel his contentment. Because they were going to do this. Together. 

~o~

Suddenly, Sam’s eyes flew open, and turning his head, he looked up at Dean. “Where exactly did you do those tests?”

Dean flushed red. “What, you expected me to wait until I got home? I couldn’t wait, Sammy!”

Which was completely fair enough. Sam stood up, and Dean whined a little as his brother towered over him. “Look, Sam. I’m sorry I-arghh! Will you stop doing that?”

There was no apology in Sam’s smile as he hoisted Dean up, carrying him princess style from the room. 

“And now, I get to show you how excited _I_ am.”


End file.
